


Miniature Cherry Pies

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Cas, Weddings, bottom!Dean, edging (ish), kinda fluffy i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean doesn’t have a plus one at his brother’s wedding... until one of the waiters offers him a miniature cherry pie (or two).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fandom Writing Challenge. Prompt: Candle
> 
> unbeta'd... so let me know if there's any stupid mistakes

Dean grins as a waiter stops beside him and offers him some kind of miniature pastry.

“Fuck me these are good.” Dean groans around a bite. He proceeds to take several more despite the look of disbelief on the waiter’s face. “What?”

“Nothing... nothing at all. Enjoy your evening.”

“I will...” Dean looks at the man’s name badge. “Castiel.” Dean’s tongue darts out to swipe his bottom lip as he watches Castiel leave and serve the other guests. He has a nice ass, he can definitely appreciate that – the fact he's easy on the eyes too was just fortunate.

Finishing off the food he’d taken, Dean heads to the open bar and requests two fingers of cheap whiskey and another of a nicer whiskey before heading back towards the dance floor slightly woozier. He grins as he passes the waiter again, knocking his shoulder lightly and winking at him.

Dean's sure the man had blushed.

He waits at the side of the room, a wistful smile on his face as he watches his little brother and Jess dance together, both grinning at each other and laughing. The thought that his brother doesn’t need him anymore kicks him in the stomach and he frowns.

“You want another pastry for that frown?”

Dean looks up to pretty blue eyes and barely tamed dark hair. It's Castiel again. Dean takes another pastry, slightly warm and filled with a savoury filling, and stuffes it in his mouth.

“Why the long face? You’re the best man right, your brother got married?” he asks, the waiter sets the tray down on a nearby table and turns to Dean.

Castiel's wearing a white button down with a pale blue, slightly metallic looking, waistcoat with smart black trousers that are appealingly tight in all the right places. His eyes search Dean’s face and Dean snaps himself out of his own misery by swigging the last of his whiskey.

“Raised my brother by myself for the most part. Feel like I’m giving my own kid away, y’know. Thought I’d be happy to get rid of him but it’s harder than that.” Dean admits. He blames the whiskey for running his mouth but the waiter looks at him sympathetically.

“Well, if you wanna take your mind off it, the lady with the dark hair has been eyeing you up.” Dean casts his eyes to where the waiter is looking and sure enough one of Jess’ bridesmaids is looking over at him with a smile.

“I... uh...” Dean stumbles. “I’m not interested tonight...” Dean murmurs and sorta kinda hopes Castiel catches his drift. He likes women – of course he did, he's Dean Winchester – he just likes both and he's after the other tonight if he' was going to be taking anyone home. That isn’t his goal, his goal is to be happy for his brother that he's getting married and starting a family (because Sam confided in him the moment Jess knew she was pregnant even at just a few weeks).

“I see... well, if anyone’s eyeing you up,” Castiel says and gives Dean a small smile. “I’ll be sure to let you know.”

“Thanks,” Dean said half-heartedly. Dean was considering if Castiel was eyeing him up and let him know but he shook the thought from his mind.

*

The night's ending and Dean has stopped drinking, turning to cola and (when he was sure Sam couldn’t see him) lemon water. Dean's bored to say the least and finds himself watching his brother and Jess sway together to the late night slow songs. Jess looks ready to drop and Dean is surprised they haven’t called an end to their night yet.

Dean picks up one of the candles from the table centrepiece and twirls it around between his fingers, eyes focused on the little light.

“Hello again,” Dean’s eyes flick up and see Castiel. “I have more food. Your um... your brother suggested I bought the mini pies to you.” Castiel presents him with a silver platter of miniature cherry pies and Dean’s mouth waters at the sight.

“Damn, Cas. You know a way to a man’s heart, huh?” Dean smiles and trades the plastic candle for a cherry pie. He stuffs it in his mouth in one unceremonious go much to Castiel’s bafflement. Dean mumbles something around his mouthful but Castiel can’t hear what it is so he just smirks at him with a shake of his head.

Castiel picks up the candle and turns it about, eyeing it quizzically. “What’s with all the plastic candles anyhow?”

“Sam and Jess’ choice…” Dean replies quietly, swallowing the last of the mini pie. “There was a fire a while ago… yeah…” Dean trails off, licking a little cherry jam from his lips.

Castiel's silenced by the reason and shifts the tray awkwardly in his hands.

“You want another cherry pie?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Dean grins, moroseness gone for now and he stands up to take one off the tray, eating the whole thing and then plucking another off.

“When your brother said these were a good idea to offer you, I wasn’t expecting you to eat them all.” Castiel laughs. Dean shrugs and swallows before talking.

“Well…” Dean says, voice cautious. “If you’re interested, there’s another kind of cherry I’d like to do things too.” He settles his sentence with a wink.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “I’m working,” he explains, glancing down at his white shirt and blue waistcoat.

“Yeah…”

“So…” Castiel thinks for a moment. “We might have to make it quick.”

Dean grins and looks before heading towards the bathroom with Castiel following shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how long this took to write, I'm sorry...
> 
> But(t) here it is, enjoy!
> 
> This is also serving as my free space on my Destiel Smut Bingo :)

*******

Castiel doesn’t waste any time as he slams Dean up against the wall as soon as the bathroom door closes. It’s risky, anyone can come in at any moment and see them, not that he cares.

Castiel’s lips bypass Dean’s mouth and go straight for his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. They grind against each other. Dean’s cock hardens in his pants, and he pushes against Castiel’s motions, groaning quietly.

Dean feels hands at his fly, and then Cas’ eyes are on him, asking permission. Dean swallows and nods once, tipping his head back to knock against the tile wall. Dean’s pants come down to his knees and his boxers follow. He gasps when a hot mouth wraps around his cock, taking him down to the base with ease. Dean’s groans become louder, and he reaches one hand into Cas’ hair and bites down on his other to stifle the noise. He glanced downwards but regretted it when met with lust filled blue eyes that he couldn’t look away from. It makes him want so much more right now, but he needs to be patient.

One of Castiel’s hands is soothing his thigh and he can feel every millimetre of movement against the fine hairs and the other hand reaches between his legs to massage his balls.

Dean’s teeth bite hard into his hand and he has to let go before it breaks the skin. A moan leaves him as he removes his hand, despite how much he tries to control it.

Then everything stops, Dean’s cock twitching in the air as Castiel looks at him.

“Fuck,” Dean’s breath hitches as Castiel’s thumb trails down his length. Castiel shoves Dean’s pants down to his ankles and encourages him to remove one leg. “Are you...?”

Castiel nods. “If you want,”

“Please. Shit, do it.” Dean bends down quickly and fishes a condom from his wallet, it’s a lubricated once which is helpful in situations like this where he’s unlikely to find lube and he presses it into Cas’ fingers. He takes it with a smile and then looks around, it’s not long before he spots a bottle of lotion on the side of the sink.

Castiel picks it up and places it on the ornamental shelf beside them, next to a plastic succulent and then Dean’s turned around in one fluid motion. He almost yelps but holds it in with the awe of how quick and easy Castiel found it to manhandled him. Dean cranes his neck round to see a smile of enjoyment on his face.

He squirts a load of the lotion onto his fingers and Dean watches them as they disappear behind him. No sooner than they disappear can he feel them at his entrance, and then a deep pressure as a finger slides in slowly. Dean whines, though he tries to stop it.

Castiel comes close to his ear, a quieting noise on his lips and Dean tries even harder to keep quiet. They’re in a public space, the last thing he wants is for him to yelp and someone come rushing in. The added thought of the potential for someone to see him winds him up further, his cock bouncing heavily.

“Someone could hear us,” Cas whispers, catching on to his thoughts. Another finger slips inside and the burning stretch feels good, even more so as they’re pumped in and out long enough for a third to enter.

Dean doubts they have much time and presses his hips back onto Cas’ fingers. “C’mon, we came in here for a quick fuck,” he grumbles with a hitch in his breath.

Castiel just hums and shrugs his shoulders, unbuttoning his slacks when they are clearly tented.  When Castiel releases his cock from his underwear Dean’s eyes widen. That would explain the extra prep. But everything’s fine and he can definitely take it. He smirks, looking around at Castiel with challenge as the man rolls on the condom Dean gave him.

Dean feels Castiel’s cock poke at his entrance, and he braces both hands on the tile wall to steady himself before relaxing and letting Castiel begin to thrust in. It goes in inch by torturous inch and Dean’s breathy moans fill the room.

Finally he can feel Castiel’s hips against his and the man’s huge cock is filling him perfectly the burn within him hurting and making his erection flag a little but it feels oh so good all at the same time, like an addiction.

“C’mon,” Dean whines and Castiel grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls out and thrusts back in again with a surprising amount of energy. He can feel every slip and slide of the cock inside him as it brushes against his prostate, bringing his dick to full mast again.

He can feel as it builds up in intensity, his insides tingling and Castiel’s breath on his shoulder. They both move in tandem, push-pulling and Deans hips canting to find the best angle to meet Cas.

Dean lets out an unbidden whine as a particularly fast thrust nails his prostate perfectly, and he’s coming. He wraps a hand around his cock, pumping it and letting the come spill over his own hand. Part of him wishes that it was Cas’ hand wrapped around him but they’re busy gripping his hips and most likely leaving glorious red marks in their wake.

Cas’ thrusts stutter for a moment and Dean grumbles as he begins to feel over sensitive but Castiel grunts low in his throat as he comes and all too soon he’s pulling out and tying off the condom to throw it away.

He feels cold without Cas over his back and the sudden disappearance leaves something else within him. Cas hasn’t said a word since he came and Dean worries what they’ve done isn’t to his satisfaction.

With a sigh, he drags his pants to the stall and cleans himself up as best he can from the lotion-lube.

When he comes out, Cas is still there, buttoning up his waistcoat and straightening his badge. He looks up to Dean with a soft smile but behind his eyes, Dean finds the real Castiel. The one who just fucked him in a public bathroom at his brother’s wedding.

With a smirk, Castiel reaches out to the sink beside him and pumps a small blob of lotion on his hands and begins to massage it into his skin slowly.

“It’s nice this,” he says simply. Dean can't help but just look on, gawking at him.

Someone chooses then to stumble in and Dean recognises him as one of Sam’s old college friends and they both watch as he staggers into the stall.

“Maybe we should leave?” Castiel suggests and Dean nods dumbly. As Castiel passes him, the man leans in and presses a tiny peck to Dean’s cheek which leaves him blushing to his ears.

*******

Dean had followed him out a few moments later after scrubbing his face and washing his hands.

Sam comes to find him when he steps out. “Where were you?” he asks, Charlie was looking for you wanting a dance.

Dean’s mind goes blank for an excuse and to make matters worse, Castiel comes past with cocktail sausages on a platter. “Care for a sausage?” he says, glancing pointedly at Dean without making it obvious as to what transpired.

“Go find Charlie,” Sam insists, he grabs a sausage from the plate and shoves it in his mouth before taking a second and leaving.

Dean turns back to Castiel and takes three sausages from the plate, eating them all at once.

Castiel quirks a brow but doesn’t say anything just turning to leave. As he does, Dean feels a hand on his ass and sliding into his pocket. His cheeks heat and Dean takes another sausage to cover up his embarrassment.

He doesn’t see Cas for the rest of the evening and spends his time eating the nibbles and dancing with Charlie. It’s only after several whiskeys does Dean remember the hand sliding into his pocket and reaches in to find a slip of paper.

“What ya got there, hot shot?”

His drink-addled brain doesn’t stop him showing Charlie as they rest on a couch in a quieter corner of the reception room.

_Coffee?_

It’s from Cas, no doubt about it, and he’s left him an option for a date and his number.

“Nice! Someone’s got a hot date!” She cheers just as drunk as Dean is.

Dean grins, resting his head back against the squashy couch. He’s got a date, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this...


End file.
